This is a placebo controlled, double blind randomized study of two doses of a monoclonal antibody against the fusion protein of respiratory syncytial virus. It is designed to study safety and efficacy of the therapy. It is hypothesized that this antibody will block the fusion protein so that cell to cell spread of RSV is halted.